cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of the Duchy of Brunswick
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ The Constitution of the Duchy of Brunswick (German: Verfassung des Herzogtums Braunschweig) is the supreme law and the source of law in the Duchy of Brunswick. It was written by the People's Council of Brunswick on the 19th of January, 2009, and ratified by the Ministerial Cabinet of the Duchy of Brunswick with the consent of the Duchess of Brunswick on the 20th of January, 2009. Text of the Constitution Preamble We the Citizens of the Duchy of Brunswick, in order to form a more perfect union, establish justice, ensure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, and secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and for future generations, do ordain and establish the Duchy of Brunswick. Article I The Duchy of Brunswick is a constitutional monarchy with a government that is consisted of: :*A Duchess. :*The Ministerial Cabinet and their respective ministries. :*The Statthalter's Council. :*The People's Council of Brunswick. Article II The Duchess of the Duchy of Brunswick is the head of state and government of the Duchy of Brunswick and is the highest political office in the Duchy. The Duchess has power to: :*To preside over the executive branch of the government of the Duchy of Brunswick. :*To enforce the law of the nation as given in the Constitution. :*To act as Commander-In-Chief of the . :*To declare a war or an emergency. :*To create a cabinet of advisers, known as the Ministerial Cabinet, and dissolve the current Cabinet to appoint new ministers. :*To preside over meetings of the Ministerial Cabinet. :*To sign into law or veto bills that have been brought to meetings of the Ministerial Cabinet. :*To grant pardons, reprieves, or awards with the advice and consent of Ministerial Cabinet. :*To make treaties and appoint officers, ambassadors, and judges, including nominating Justices of the Supreme Court of the Duchy of Brunswick. :*To preside over all matters involving citizenship, passports/visas, and expulsion of a citizen or foreign national with the advice and consent of the Ministerial Cabinet. Any action taken by the Duchess can be opposed with a two-thirds majority vote in the Ministerial Cabinet, if either the Cabinet or the People's Council of Brunswick has felt the Duchess made her decision in error. This is designed to prevent any government official from having absolute power over the Duchy. The Duchess’ position is hereditary, and therefore, the holder of the position holds it for life. The benefits of this position are as follows: :*The privilege of the Duchess and Ducal Family to reside at Schloss Richmond in Braunschweig. :* The privilege to use its staff and facilities, including medical care, recreation, housekeeping, and security services. :*The privilege to use of an aircraft for government purposes only. :*The privilege of a salary of €400,000. Since these are privileges, they can be reduced or revoked at any time deemed necessary by the Ministerial Cabinet. Article III Each Minister is the head of his own department and has the power to deal with issues that fall under his department's jurisdiction. It is the duty of each Minister to ensure acts under his department’s jurisdiction have been voted upon by the People’s Council before bringing them to be made into law at the quarterly meetings of the Ministerial Cabinet. Meetings take place on the first day of the third month in a quarter and can be changed within reason if a crisis arises. The meetings schedule is as follows: :*March 1st :*June 1st :*September 1st :*December 1st The Ministry of Agriculture shall oversee all matters relating to producing crops and raising livestock for food. The Ministry also oversees break-through research on technology to produce crops resistant to overwhelming heat, pests, and disease. The Ministry of Defense shall perform all necessary functions to ensure the security and defense of the Duchy of Brunswick, while serving as second in the chain of command for the Military of the Duchy of Brunswick. The Ministry of Education shall set the academic standards for all public schools and universities within the Duchy of Brunswick. This Ministry has power to change standards for learning, including teaching and testing methods. This Ministry also works in cooperation with each Ministry to establish academic and accreditation standards for those entering a job in their respective fields. The Ministry of Environment has jurisdiction over environmental evaluation, study, and education and enforces regulations over air, water, land, endangered animals, and waste. They also ensure disposable and non-disposable products made for use and consumption by the public are of materials that are energy-efficient and leave as little waste as possible when disposed of. They introduce environmental legislation to the Ministerial Cabinet through the Minister of Environment. They work with the Ministry of Industry to ensure businesses are in compliance with the regulations of their Ministry. The Ministry of Environment offers waste prevention programs for those who have failed to comply with their regulations. The Ministry of Finance has jurisdiction over minting new currency and coinage, establishing exchange and interest rates, and setting regulations for banks and businesses in the Duchy. The Ministry shall administer aid and loans and perform all necessary functions to maintain appropriate financial status. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs represents the diplomatic hand of the Duchy of Brunswick. The Ministry shall negotiate treaties and agreements, establish embassies, work towards cease-fires, secure peace and assistance, and perform all necessary functions to maintain appropriate foreign policy. The Ministry of Health is responsible for regulating health care and making it affordable and accessible to all citizens of the Duchy, ensure the excellent running of hospitals and clinics in the Duchy, and provide services abroad when requested through the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and the Foreign Ministry. The Ministry of Internal Affairs shall oversee all internal affairs and institutions of Duchy of Brunswick. The Ministry shall supervise trade, the acceptance or denial of new trade offers, media productions, and perform all necessary functions to maintain appropriate internal policy. The Ministry of Justice shall maintain all courts and prisons around the Duchy and facilitate the enforcement of law. The Ministry of Labor sets standards and regulations to ensure a fair work environment, sets rules to ensure fair employment, and facilitates programs for the unemployed to assist in the job search. The Ministry of Labor works with the Ministry of Education to provide students with access to real-world data on jobs and job market outlooks in the Duchy’s current economy. The Ministry of Industry has jurisdiction over setting rules and regulations for the administration of businesses. This includes safety standards passed to ensure minimal on-the-job injuries and environmental regulations handed down from the Ministry of Environment. The Ministry of Transport shall maintain and operate all roads and traffic facilities in the Duchy of Brunswick. The Ministry of Transport works with the Ministry of Education to provide driver training and licensing. If a Minister is unable to perform the duties assigned to his department or has fallen out of the favor with the people, it is the right of the Duchess to appoint his successor. This successor must be approved by the People’s Council before being allowed into government. Article IV The People's Council of Brunswick is formed of two representatives from the major cities within the actual Duchy of Brunswick. Each territory of the Duchy of Brunswick has the right to elect two representatives and send to the People’s Council. Representatives are usually elected by the people in each city within the Duchy and each territory. The powers of the People’s Council of Brunswick are as follows: :*To create bills and pass them onto the Ministerial Cabinet to be considered for approval to become a law or policy. :*To protest any decision made by the Duchess or the Ministerial Cabinet. The People’s Council of Brunswick has meetings quarterly. Citizens are allowed to attend this meeting but must call in advance to reserve a seat. The meetings are broadcast live on the public television network. If there are any delays, a public notice will be made. Their meetings are scheduled as follows: :*January 1st :*April 1st :*July 1st :*December 1st Article V The legal system of the Duchy of Brunswick is governed by the Ministry of Justice and presided over by the Minister of Justice. The court system consists of the: :*Supreme Court of the Duchy of Brunswick :*Ducal Brunswick Court of Appeals :*Ducal Brunswick District Court These last two courts are presided over by judges appointed by the Minister of Justice. The Supreme Court of the Duchy of Brunswick is presided over by justices nominated by the Duchess and confirmed by the Ministerial Cabinet. These justices have the authority over the two lower courts in the Duchy of Brunswick and may overturn the ruling on a case from a lower court. Article VI The Military of the Duchy of Brunswick is presided over by the Duchess of Brunswick, the Minister of Defense, and the commanding generals from each branch of military service. The Duchy of Brunswick will not commit unprovoked acts of aggression and shall only commit to war in response to acts of aggression, real or threatened, or the financial facilitation thereof, against the Duchy of Brunswick, or her allies. In the event of war, the Duchess must declare war and provide a reason, subject to approval by Ministerial Cabinet. The decision is then passed down to the Minister of Defense, who will then wait for commands from the Duchess. These decisions can be overridden by an alliance body or the Ministerial Cabinet. Other Military Actions 1. The Ministry of Defense may conduct military action against any nation or alliance that commits acts of violence or the financial facilitation of violence against the Duchy of Brunswick, her allies, or other nations not specifically allied with the Duchy of Brunswick. The Duchess may order the cessation of any military action conducted under this subsection. 2. The Minister of Defense may conduct military action against nations that have not committed acts of violence or the financial facilitation of violence only with consent of the alliance body. Article VII We the People of the Duchy of Brunswick, being citizens in the Duchy or subjects in her provinces, reserve the right to the liberties afforded to us, regardless of status, by the Constitution and the government that upholds its precepts. First Amendment The Duchy shall make no law establishing a state religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or prohibiting the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people to peaceful protest, and to petition the Duchess and her Cabinet. Second Amendment The Duchy shall supply a suitable militia for a sovereign nation and make no law prohibiting the right of her subjects to bear arms. Third Amendment Any citizen of the Duchy of Brunswick or its provinces, being at least 18 years of age, may vote in sanctioned elections for government officials and in the case of approval or repeal of legislation. Fourth Amendment The Duchy shall not prohibit the right of the people to propose laws to the Cabinet and repeal laws made by the Cabinet by a three-fourths vote of the people. Fifth Amendment The Duchy shall respect the right of the people to ask for the impeachment of any high government official if provided with suitable evidence for an impeachment trial. This official reserves the right to resign at any time during the trial but will not be exempt from proceedings and/or prosecution after his or her resignation. Sixth Amendment Each subject shall be afforded equal protection under the law. Each subject is recognized as equal before the law. Seventh Amendment The Duchy shall respect the right of its subjects to a fair, speedy, public trial by a jury of peers, regardless of status, with legal counsel provided at the request of the plaintiff or defendant. Eighth Amendment Each subject is protected from being tried twice for the same crime, self-incrimination, and the restriction of their lives, their liberty, and their possessions. Ninth Amendment Each citizen has the right to request a civil trial by jury for suits and non-criminal matters. Tenth Amendment The Duchy shall not impose an excessive bail or fine or inflict unreasonable punishment upon any subject. Eleventh Amendment The powers not delegated to the Duchy of Brunswick by the Constitution, nor prohibited by it to the Provinces, are reserved to the Provinces or the people. Twelfth Amendment Any right not specifically mentioned in the Constitution shall not be deprived of the people Article VIII Amendments will be added from the previous articles when necessary by the Government of the Duchy of Brunswick. Category:Duchy of Brunswick Category:Constitutional Documents